


exit, not pursued

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, welp there she goes being awful again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The busy floor in front of her is distracting, and Arienne follows couples drifting through the room.





	

The busy floor in front of her is distracting, and Arienne follows couples drifting through the room. So many people, and she sits by Oswald's side as he ignores her completely, only courteous enough to lead her in. It is laughable that nobody approaches her, but this table is full of weirdos and fools. It is a relief when Laurent is there, the signal to leave as clear as day. With a pleasant smile and empty words which nobody notices, Arienne stands. There is no remorse in her as she leaves the ballroom, closing this chapter of her life at once.

 

(Albany fights fiercely to get to her not even an hour later, but she knows him too well. When there is a chance of danger, he will run off to his Prince, to prevent any harm that may come to him. She wishes she could see his face as he realizes that he came too late. It would be interesting to know if he has a heart that could break.)


End file.
